


Make love to you.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Yasha beau critical role smut sex praise love romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Relationships: Yasha beau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Make love to you.

Yasha gently runs her hands over beaus fabric covered thighs. She looks up into her girls eyes where she found herself falling in love all over again. As her hands slowly rub higher and higher yasha leans down into a gentle kiss which beau immediately returns. She removes one of her hands softly placing it on beau neck to deepen their kiss.

She pulls her mouth away for a second using her hand to push beau's head to the side exposing her neck. Yasha starts with the corner of beaus mouth and gently places kisses all over her jaw and neck. Yasha gets up onto her knees so she can get a better angle on beau, after placing a few more kisses to the exposed skin she pulls back attaching her mouth to beau's once more. 

Beau moans at the feeling of the the way yasha's teeth bite down on her bottom lip every time it enters her mouth. She feels gentle fingers lightly trace the skin from her ear down over her neck and between her breasts. Making beau moan out in anticipation as she longed for yasha to grab them. 

Yasha pulls away and gives beau a loving smile. "I love you" 

"I love you too" beau grins. 

Yasha places her hands on beaus hips pulling her away from where she was slumped against the headboard making her sit up straight. She runs her hands up and down beau's sides a couple of times before grabbing the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head. Yasha places the shirt on the side of the bead before returning her hands back to beau's sides. 

Beau pulls yasha back into a kiss, the girls continue to make out as yasha's hands roam beau's sides and stomach before finally taking a handful of each bra covered breast and giving them a gentle squeeze. Beau moans placing her hands on yasha's shoulders enjoying the feeling of being loved. 

Yasha sits back on her knees and pulls her top off, beau's hands are on her hips before she could fully remove it. Beau wraps her ars around yasha's waist and places 5 gentle kisses to her stomach. She runs her hands up her sides softly before placing them on yasha's thighs. 

The girls begin to kiss again each of their hands roaming the others body feeling every curve and texture. 

Yasha places both hands over beaus covered breasts again and slowly places kisses on her cleavage. Beaus fingers lace into yasha's hair as gentle sighs leave her lips. 

Beau places her hand under yasha's chin living her head away. She wraps her arms around her back and un clips her bra. Beaus mouth waters as she pulls the bra away from yasha's body finally exposing her hardened nipples. A sight beau had seen a million times but would never get bored of. 

Beau hands immediately find themselves all over yasha's breasts pinching her nipples a little harder then what she enjoyed but she knew this was how yasha liked it. Beau smiles to herself when yasha throws her head back in delight. Leaning forward she take a nipple into her mouth sucking down on the soft skin that belonged to the woman she loves so very much. She gives the nipple a kiss before removing her lips and replacing them with her thumb that gently played with the nipple as she gave the other one some attention. 

"I want to see you too" yasha moans before pulling beaus mouth up to hers. She starts kissing beau whilst she removes her bra, her hands squeezing beau's breast as her tongue enters her mouth. 

Not being able to stand the loss of contact with yashas nipples, beau pushes yasha back and attaches her mouth to her breast once again. Yasha gathers beaus her into a pony tail and moves it to the side so she could see beau's face as she sucked down on her nipple. "You look so beautiful"

"Tell me I'm being good" beau moans sucking down a little harder. 

"Your my good girl" yasha moans. "So good for me" 

Beaus pussy instantly gets wet after hearing that. "Wanna be your good girl" she moans squeezing her legs shut tightly trying to feel any sort of pressure against her swollen clit. 

"Your so good for me, my good girl" yasha smiles watching beau worship her breast but also trying to pretend that her clits not throbbing. 

"You need me to help you out baby" yasha smiles placing her hand on the fabric that seperates her from beaus pussy. 

"I wanna- oh god's" beau moans. "I wanna be a good girl, I can wai- shit" 

Yasha removes her hands from beaus crutch. "Good girls don't swear" 

"I'm sorry Yash i-" 

"Shh" yasha wraps her arms around her waist. "It's okay, you wanna be good for me?" 

"So fucking bad Yash, I wanna be so good" 

Yasha smiles and places a kiss on beaus nose. "I need you" 

Beau didn't need to be told twice, she gave yasha one last kiss before she moves to the side of the bed. She places kisses on the skin just above yasha's waistband before pulling off her bottoms taking her underwear down at the same time.

Beau licks her lips as she looks up at yasha for approval. Yasha nods and she softly Stokes beau's cheek. 

Beaus tongue licks soft strokes over yasha's clit getting an immediate reaction from her. 

"Oh beau, my good girl" yasha moans tangling her hands in beaus hair. 

Beau focuses on her clit giving it soft long licks before flicking her tongue quickly back and forth over her hardened bud. One of her hands come up to seperate yasha's folds making her clit more accessible. Beau sucks down on the tiny bundles of Nevers and shakes her head side to side. Her chin completely drenched in the slickness of yasha's heat and she hadn't even came yet. 

"Inside baby" yasha moans panting between each word. 

Beau took her free and hand laces her fingers with yashas wanting to feel closer to her. She ran her tongue from the girls clit over her labia and into her hole making yasha scream out I'm delight. Beau gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she enjoyed the taste of her pre cum on her tongue. 

"Your- ahh" "beau your so goo- oh my" "your so good for me - ooohh - my good girl" she finally managed to moans out before cumming all over beau's chin. 

Beau way to into it to notice starting licking yasha's sensitive clit again making her jump out of her skin. "No- no more baby I can't" yasha jitters as her thighs shake. 

"Shit I'm sorry Yash" beau lifts her head giving her a sadened pout. 

"Hey it's okay" yasha smiles as beau places her hands either side of her head hovering above her. Yasha gently wipes beau's chin and gives her a kiss. "I feel like the most loved woman in the world right now" yasha giggles a little realising it sounded better in her head than outloud. 

"Probably because you are. You have no idea what you do to me" beau smiles. 

Yasha bites down on her bottom lip. 

"What?" Beau laughs. 

"Sit on my face?" Yasha asks rubbing beau's thighs.


End file.
